


【DV】犬科AU—养狗日记

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 恋爱的腐臭, 欢快, 第一人称上班族流水账
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 捡到两只雪白的小狗，于是开始记日记，分享养狗心得，不过老实说我家的狗感觉怪怪的，是我的错觉吗？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【DV】犬科AU—养狗日记

**Author's Note:**

> PS：最近心情超级好，连boss的冷嘲热讽我都笑着接受，所以为给我带来阳光的朋友们开一番，等着被恋爱的腐臭侵蚀吧！！！感觉大家都喜欢写猫猫，但我反而更喜欢狗狗呢，试着写一下（可惜没养过，大概是连花都不会养的人就自动放弃养动物的冲动了，如果出现不对劲的地方欢迎指正），设定是上班族流水账自述（我不是上班族，不合理之处请多包涵）

5.20，星期五，多云转晴

今天是周五，也是恋爱的日子，可我却独自一人，办公室的同事对我说，啊门门不好意思啦，我晚上有约会，这个能不能帮我做一下，谢谢你！我很想说，我不要你的谢谢，而且你怎么知道我没有约会，但我说的却是，好的呢，大美女，祝你玩得开心（请分手出轨吧，拜托了！）因为我骗谁呢，我怎么会有约！

干到9点多坐晚班车回家（真好啊，都没人跟我抢座位了），很饿，路过烧烤店，捏了把肚子上的肥肉，本来不想进去，但转而一想，去他妈的我这是给谁看呢？然后我就被拼桌的情侣秀了一脸，滚开离我远点，都这么大的人了生活还不能自理，你男朋友有手他妈不用你喂！

于是我隔着俩人特别大声的对老板说，打包带走！哈哈哈哈，吓了他们一跳！

我原本应该直行走小区正门回去，可我太累了，望向前面灯火通明的大路，以及超市门口围站着看打牌的大爷大妈，对比右手边还未完工漆黑一片的人工湖，以及隐于树影里的小土路。我果断决定follow my heart（不是怂），拐腿一转，头也不回往黑暗走去。我是这样安慰自己的，节约时间早点吃上香喷喷烧烤不好吗，而且，你看看你的长相和经济能力，被打劫的可能性基本为0。

哎，已经混到歹徒都看不上的地步，真他妈的好绝望呢！

但是，转折来了！或许是老天爷看我太可怜，于是在这天快要结束时，送了份超大礼包！我收获了这辈子最好的不义之财！

一对超可爱的纯白小狗，你敢信吗？说出去谁都不信！

梦幻般的相识是这样发生嘀（我就是要用梦幻这个词！陷入恋爱的感觉，主要是这俩小家伙太萌了，噫！！！）我提着东西走得好好，突然听到路边有响动，差点吓死，以为自己躲过了人为打劫要遭遇老鼠横抢？

准备快步离开，可双腿却不听指挥的被小爪子挠纸声吸引，走过去。树下阴影里放着个长方形盒子，半合，看不清里面有什么。想想此时正常人会怎么做，赶紧转身离开？或许吧，我又不知道，因为我不是正常人，所以不正常的我大着胆子对纸盒狠踹一脚。没想到一天攥下来的怒气值导致这脚用力过猛，直接踢飞盒子，撞上树干，倒向一侧，两个雪白团子滚了出来。

绒绒软毛，小小爪子，垂着脑袋耷拉耳朵，其中一只率先抬起头，一双圆圆亮眼睛看着我，旁边那只好像受了天大委屈似的，小声唔咽。

那一刻，我整个人都化了，妈妈，我（终于）恋爱了！

5.22，星期日，晴

我把这个月买房储蓄金花的一干二净，是的，我可以每天坚持点20块钱以下没有一点肉素之又素的外卖，但我不允许我的狗过得很差。所以这就是我从京东上买个大号婴儿床的原因，真他妈的悲伤，我连个对象都没有就已经买起母婴用品了，讽刺。

不过，老子乐意！

从没养过小动物的我倒是养过不少花，主要是仙人掌，但大多都死了，被干死的，嗯，怎么越说越奇怪？管他呢！我又给我的狗录像了，你看看他打哈欠的样子，皱起鼻子闭上眼睛，嘴巴张得大大，粉色舌头都露出来了，咋看咋可爱。

小家伙们跟我手差不多大，一捧一只，感觉棒棒哒（好吧好吧，我承认就是大个子大四肢的大女人怎么了）！

我把那只活泼一点的起名为D，一时没想好叫啥，先胡乱喊一个，D for dog，另一只稍微稳重的叫V（喂喂喂的简称）。

对了，是两只小公狗，不用跟我一样担心姨妈，完美！

根据我观察，嘿！不是我闲，是没有社交被迫宅，麻烦了解一下。哎，提起这个就忧伤，以前每到周末都既愉快又寂寞，愉快是可以平躺着浪费人生，寂寞是只能一个人平躺着浪费人生。不过现在没关系了，这种悲伤马上就要说再见一去不复返啦！咱也是有狗一族！

说回来，据我两天仔细观察，狗狗们虽然外表极其相似（兄弟吗），一样的蓝瞳孔，一样的下垂耳，一个的卷尾巴，不太一样的毛，一个稍长一个稍短，不过不摆在一起看，不算明显。但两只狗狗的个性却，怎么说呢，完全不一样！不是一点点不一样，是那种异常鲜明的不一样！

让我来举个栗子。

如果逗弄短毛小V，你能笑着看到小狗拼命与本能抗争的样子，一边想伸头汲取更多触摸一边却偏偏强迫自己不动，甚至为了不让尾巴不受控的摇摆求好，小狗会选择一屁股坐下，用后肢压住软毛卷，明明在食指轻捋脑袋上翘起绒毛时满足的半眯眼睛，但小家伙似乎铁了心的跟自己过不去，没摸几下就甩开头，警惕的看着我，好像在问，“你这个家伙对我这么好想干什么？天下没有白食的午餐，快，说出你的目的！”

小鬼，你疑心有点重哦，我只是单纯的想撸狗而已。

反观D，哈哈哈哈，表现得像个小傻瓜。为啥说表现？因为这家伙其实特别狡诈，小小年纪就会骗人，而且是仗萌行凶的顽劣，跟老实的V一比简直“卑鄙无耻可恶之极”，但我没出息的就吃这套，哎！

有时只是简简单单从附近经过，D听到声音立刻迈着小短腿跑过来，遇到转弯，变向太快，浑圆小屁股失去平衡一下撞上墙裙，或者一蹦一跳中左腿绊着右腿，后肢怼上前肢，扑通一下，脸着地，总归，再抬头，就是一副可怜巴巴求安慰的模样。每当这时，我的手便有了自己想法，她们会督促身体走过去，小心翼翼举起捣蛋鬼，快速转几圈，看肉乎乎的身体因离心力作用向外飞起，小狗裂着嘴，开心的扬起脑袋。

但我是怎么发现被骗的？

源于一次喂食，我左手右手分别端着一蓝一红两个瓷盆（不好意思，就喜欢买红蓝CP色的东西），“D，V开饭啦！”特别喜欢喊他们名字，这感觉，空空的一室一厅一厨一卫不再只有我一个人。

短毛小狗先从拐角出现，迈着高抬腿优雅的走过来，像猫一样，不紧不慢，在刚刚打过蜡的地板上留下一个个距离相等的小脚印。我都看呆了，甚至有种这30块的陶瓷盆配不上他，我应该给他铺个地毯，摆上一套精致的餐具，要不然就对不起这姿态！

可还等我感叹完，一个不和谐的白球突然从后面窜出，真的，没夸张，就跟被风吹动的棉花，滚出墙边。由于地板太滑，小狗没停住，刺溜一下滑往相反方向。哈哈哈那惊讶的表情简直要笑死我了，眼睛睁得大大，还汪汪叫了几声，可能在喊，“哥哥，等等我，不要吃独食，哎，哎咧，怎么回事，怎么越来越远！”

结果不出所料，摔了个狗吃屎（不对，是狗啃地板），呲呲这下看着都疼。我正犹豫要不要放下饭盆走过去时，却见小家伙一个打滚，翻身跃起，没事狗样的快速跟上前面连头都没回的小V。

我都傻了好吗？！妈的，感情你每次耍赖都是为了求抱抱举高高吗！

生气的瞪着他，小家伙咧开嘴，叫了两声，吐出舌头，歪动脑袋，小爪子叠在一起，“嘛，别生气了，你看我这么可爱的份儿上，就原谅我吧！”小尾巴晃啊晃，顺着我的拖鞋画形状。

哎，我他妈的，有时候真的不会拒绝啊！


End file.
